A Confusão de Misha
by CocklesGirl
Summary: Misha está em conflito consigo mesmo em relação a Jensen. — Jensen/Misha Cockles — Olha a sinopse e o título ficaram uma bosta mais não reparem, eu melhoro com o tempo... Sou nova nesse lance, então peguem leve. -


Já não sei mais o que sinto, mas toda vez que vejo aqueles olhos verdes me encarando eu sinto como se o chão sumisse debaixo dos meus pés, talvez eu esteja apaixonado ou talvez seja só uma atração. Ele é casado (com uma mulher) e nunca olharia pra mim desse jeito, ele me vê apenas como um amigo, mas não importa, eu sei que devo esquecê-lo, mais só de pensar nisso meu coração estremece, mas eu tenho que esquecê-lo por mais difícil e doloroso que seja Deus eu tenho que esquecê-lo.

-x-

Tínhamos acabado de filmar a cena em que Dean encontra Castiel no purgatório, foi a cena mais linda que já fiz com ele, eu não pude abraça-lo de volta (infelizmente), mas cada célula do meu corpo entrou eu curto-circuito com aquele simples e infelizmente rápido abraço.

— Corta! — Gritou o diretor — Bom trabalho pessoal, por hoje é só, até semana que vem!

Estava saindo do meu trailer, indo em direção ao meu carro quando der repente aquela linda e rouca voz me chamou:

— Ei! Espere! Mish!

— Ah, oi Jen, me desculpe não te ouvi.

— Está tudo bem... — ele respondeu com um sorriso, e eu juro que havia algo diferente em seus olhos. —... Sabe Mish eu tava pensando hoje é sexta-feira, que tal agente ver um filme hoje no seu apartamento... — Meu coração pifou. —... Sabe tomar umas cervejas, comer pizza, eu tenho sentido você muito distante ultimamente e eu não gosto disso, então que tal?

Ai meu Deus, não acredito, só eu e ele por uma noite, eu sei que não devia aceitar, cada célula do meu corpo gritava "Nããããoooo, não aceita seu idiota, isso só vai fuder mais ainda com você.", mas eu disse:

— Claro seria ótimo. — Eu disse sem conseguir conter um sorriso bobo.

— Ah que ótimo passo lá pelas 20:00 tá ok?

— Sim, claro.

— Ótimo, até.

— Até. — Eu disse sorrindo e entrando no meu carro.

-x-

Dirigi o caminho inteiro sorrindo e pensando que logo mais eu estaria com ele. Cheguei em casa e olhei em volta, parecia que tinha passado um furacão, então comecei a arrumar, dei um jeito na sala, e tive pensamentos digamos bem impuros ao arrumar minha cama, acabei de arrumar tudo e tirei um cochilo.  
Acordei e olhei no relógio do criado-mudo, já eram 19:45, ''Droga!'' pensei, sabia que não podia dormir, pois meu corpo tem uma incrível mania de confundir um simples cochilo com um coma profundo, por isso pulei da minha cama e fui correndo pro banheiro, tomei um banho rápido. Olhei no relógio já eram 20:20 e nada de Jensen, — '' Droga! Se acalme Misha ele vai chegar só deve estar atrasado, maldição pareço uma adolescente no seu primeiro encontro.''— pensei.  
A campainha finalmente tocou — '' Puxa até que enfim '' — pensei alto, então caminhei em direção à porta, respirei fundo e abri e lá estava ele lindo como sempre, vestia uma camiseta preta simples com uma calça jeans surrado, tudo isso enquanto carregava cervejas e uma enorme caixa de pizza.

— Me desculpe o atraso, a fila da pizzaria estava enorme. — ele se desculpou enquanto sorria, Deus porque ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

— Tá tudo bem Jen, vem, entre e fique a vontade.

— Lugar legal, gostei da decoração, combina com você. — ele disse enquanto colocava a pizza e as cervejas na mesa de cento.

— Então, o que vamos assistir? — perguntei enquanto me sentava na poltrona ao lado do sofá em que ele se sentou.

— Por que se sentou tão longe? Pode sentar aqui do meu lado eu não mordo não. — ele provocou enquanto me sentava ao seu lado. — arranco pedaço — ele riu e eu ri de volta — então eu não sei, vamos ver se está passando algo de bom na TV a cabo. — disse enquanto ligava a TV e passava os canais. Ele achou um filme na HBO, uma comédia, Todo Poderoso.

— Oba! Adoro esse filme! Está tudo bem pra você assistimos esse?

— Claro também gosto desse filme Jim Carrey e Morgan Freeman juntos são incríveis!

Então ele colocou no canal e começamos a assistir, ele abriu a caixa e pegou uma fatia de pizza, enquanto eu bebia uma cerveja. Já estava na metade do filme, a pizza já tinha acabado e eu devo ter tomado umas quatro garrafas de cerveja, enquanto ele só tinha tomado umas duas pelo que eu consegui contar. A certa altura da noite, algo de inusitado aconteceu, ele se aproximou perigosamente do meu rosto, ai meu Deus aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? A gente ia mesmo se beijar? Mas como nem tudo é perfeito, quando ele estava a milímetros da minha a boca eu... Dei um arroto que me esvaziou.

— Nossa... Esse quase saiu por baixo... — Eu disse enquanto riamos, ele ainda estava com seu rosto próximo ao meu, achei que ele ia se afastar mais não se afastou.

Então ele se inclinou mais um pouco e me beijou, eu me surpreendi, e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser me entregar, meu corpo queria, eu queria Jensen Ackles com todas as minhas forças, então sua língua pediu passagem coisa que eu dei imediatamente, logo nossas línguas dançavam, a língua dele explorava cada canto da minha boca como se procurasse algo do qual precisava pra viver.

— Tá se aproveitando por que eu to bêbado né? — eu brinquei enquanto ofegávamos em busca de ar.

— É eu sou muito malvado. — ele devolveu com a voz cheia de malícia,

— Sorte a nossa. Eu não julgo...

Então ele me puxou pela mão e me conduziu até o quarto, chegando lá ele me jogou na cama, enquanto tirava suas próprias roupas num strip particular e senti meu membro endurecer ainda dentro do meu short o qual eu estava louco pra que ele arrancasse logo, ele era perfeito o corpo cheio de músculos, parecia um Deus grego, então ele montou em cima de mim e rasgou minha camisa, enquanto sorria maliciosamente, então ele se abaixou e devorou meu pescoço enquanto eu gemia enlouquecidamente, então finalmente ele arrancou meu short me deixando apenas de cueca, e então ele começou a me beijar avidamente enquanto eu apertava aquela bunda tão perfeita.

— Oh, Jen. — gemi enquanto ele apertava meu membro e fazia movimentos vagarosos.

Meu pênis já estava prestes a explodir, já que ele não tirava minha cueca eu mesmo a tirei, não aguentando mais aquela agonia, o empurrei para baixo.

— Não precisa me empurrar até seu amiguinho, eu posso chegar lá sozinho. — ele provocou. Passou a língua por toda a minha glande, antes de abocanhar meu membro por inteiro.

— Isso... oowwnn..Jen...Ohh — eu gemia enquanto me contorcia que nem louco embaixo dele, ele realmente sabia o que fazer com aquela boca.

Mais eu queria mais reunindo a pouca força que me restava eu o puxei de volta pra cima e o virei o deixando por baixo de mim, então eu encaixei seu membro em minha própria entrada e comecei a cavalgar em cima dele.

— Awwn! Awwn! Jen...sen ! — Eu gemia enquanto ele arfava e empurrava seus quadris pra cima em busca de mais contato.

— Oh, Jen. — gemi quando ele segurou em membro e começou uma masturbação frenética.

Ele se derramou dentro de mim, e eu me derramei na sua mão. Então desabei em cima dele, nos beijamos de novo antes de caímos no sono.

-x-

Acordei quando a forte luz do sol bateu em meus olhos, estava um pouco confuso então sacudi minha cabeça tentando lembrar-se de algo, olhei pro meu lado achando que ele ainda estaria ali, mas me enganei, ele já não estava mais comigo estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e mal conseguia pensar por causa da minha forte ressaca, então decidi que o melhor a se fazer era tomar um banho (bem gelado), enquanto a água fria caía sobre minha pele, eu pensava em Jensen, pensava na noite que tivemos, pensava em Victória, em West e até mesmo na Danneel, também pensava em como ficaria daqui pra frente, como seria nossa relação dentro e fora do estúdio, meu coração doía só de pensar que ele dormiu comigo por causa da bebida, pensava se ele continuaria sendo meu amigo, Deus eu não queria perder a amizade dele também, eu pensava em tudo.  
Fiz um café bem forte, tomei um comprimido e me deitei no sofá, ficaria assim um bom tempo já que era sábado, deitado, sorri quando senti que o cheiro dele tinha ficado ali, também olhei pra minha mesa de cento, que tinha garrafas de cerveja jogadas e vazias, uma caixa de pizza e controle remoto da minha TV, então tudo veio na minha cabeça, o filme, a pizza, nosso primeiro beijo e ele, confesso que fiquei magoado ao não velo quando acordei, então fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo e praticamente pude senti-lo de novo, o seu cheiro, sua pele delicada, sua boca macia e aveludada, seus cabelos dourados e espetados e seu sorriso lindo quando abri meus olhos de novo percebi que estava chorando, por que eu sei que estou me apaixonando, eu estava feliz por ter ficado com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo, medo de perdê-lo.

-x-

O despertador toucou 6:00 da manhã, mais um dia de trabalho se iniciava, tinha que estar no estúdio às 7:00, me espreguicei e corri pro banheiro, ficava treinando o que falaria e como agiria com Jensen. Arrumei-me, tomei um café e fui trabalhar. Cheguei ao estúdio, e cumprimentei Jared, Mark e Osric que já tinham chegado, olhei pra todo canto e nada de Jensen '' Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! '' — pensei.  
Quando ele finalmente me chegou me arrepiei, achei que ele iria falar algo ou agir diferente comigo, mas nada disso aconteceu, ele falou comigo normalmente.

— Oi Mish.

— Oi Jen.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, só nos encarando, talvez ele não tenha sentido nada, talvez ele fingisse que nada aconteceu, então ele falou de novo.

—Acho que precisamos conversar seriamente, temos alguns minutos até começar a gravar, vem, vamos pro meu trailer.— disse ele enquanto caminhava, sendo prontamente seguido por mim. Chegando lá nos sentamos em um pequeno sofá, então ele começou.

— Mish, sobre o que aconteceu eu...er...eu... — tentava falar, mas as palavras pareciam não sair, então eu decidi começar.

— Eu sei o que vai dizer Jen, vai dizer que foi um erro e que estava bêbado, mas tá tudo bem, eu...

— O que?! Acha que dormi com você por que estava bêbado? — Ele disse parecendo indignado.

— Bom você não estava comigo quando acordei. — Eu respondi.

— Isso por que eu tenho uma esposa! Eu já cheguei tarde e ela ficou furiosa, imagina só se eu chegasse no outro dia, e olha que ela sabia que eu tava com você. — Ele disse, parecia ter ficado magoado com o que eu disse anteriormente.

— Jen, eu... — Tentei responder mais ele me interrompeu.

— Eu sou um adulto Mish, sei muito bem o que eu faço tá? Não sou um adolescente, eu não dormi com você por que estava bêbado, dormi com você por que estou apaixonado.

Meu coração pifou, ai meu Deus ele está apaixonado por mim, mal pude acreditar no que meus ouvidos ouviram, mais eu queria mais então eu perguntei já não conseguindo conter algumas lágrimas.

— Sério? Desde quando?

— Desde sempre, você nunca notou mesmo Mish? Toda vez que eu te via meu rosto se iluminava. Nas convenções, eu sempre queria fazer painéis com você só pra poder ficar perto, ver você sorrir, brincar com os fãs; Fico com ciúmes quando vejo você com o Ty, Jared, Sebastian, eu queria poder dizer à todos eles que você tem dono, que você é meu. Eu me apaixonei pelos seus lindos olhos, sua boca... — ele disse enquanto tocava meus lábios. —... Pelo seu sorriso, mais acima de tudo pela sua essência, você é meigo, gentil, doce, humilde, simpático e sempre está disposto a ajudar as pessoas, me responde como eu poderia não amar uma pessoa assim?

Então eu chorei, chorei como ma criança enquanto ele juntava suas mãos nas minhas.

— Eu te amo Mish. — Ele me disse enquanto juntava nossos corpos.

— Eu também Jen.

Então nós nos beijamos, lenta e apaixonadamente, e eu senti aquela coisa, que você sente quando beija alguém que realmente ama, sabe como se tudo em volta ficasse nublado e tudo que importa é você e a pessoa com quem você está, e você que rir e quer chorar, e você sente, sente que se tudo, se o mundo acabasse ali, você não se importaria, você ficaria feliz, por que você está com quem você ama. Foi assim que eu me senti com Jensen.


End file.
